Wammy's Revenge
by xXZero4LifeXx
Summary: Matt's gone for a year. Mello if forced to learn how to love with out his love and best friend by his side. Meanwhile, Matt has to live all by himself in NYC. Will the relationship last? Lemons, Fluffs, Drama! Yaoi!
1. Life's Not Fair

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay, this is my first ever published fanfiction! I have no clue if it's even going to be good especially since I don't really have a full plot for it yet and—**

**Mello: Just don't fuck up!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Thanks for the support… Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wammy's House, Matt, Mello, or Deathnote… **

Chapter 1. ~Life's Not Fair~

_It's quiet. Too quiet… _Thought Mr. Hartman the librarian at Wammy's. It was 7 am; this was when Wammy's notorious pair woke up and made sure that everyone knew. Mr. Hartman wasn't going to ask questions, just enjoy the silence. It was Saturday anyway; maybe they were just sleeping in?

Inside the pair's room was just as silent, apart from a few sobs coming from a young blonde cuddled in an older red-head's lap. "Why can't you stay, Matty," Whispered the blond between sobs.

"Mel," The red-head killed the blonde's forehead, "You know, this whole 'next in line' thing just won't work for me. I may be older, but I'm no match for you, or Near."

Mello lifted his head so he could look at his love's face. To Mello, it was perfect; pale skin, auburn hair, and behind those goggles were the prettiest pair of green eyes in the world. He grasped Matt's face and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed into Matt so hard that their teeth knocked into each other, but Mello didn't care. His moments with the only thing in the world that truly belonged to him were limited. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mello flamed after their kiss had broken.

"I knew you would act like this," Matt grabbed the blonde's hands in an attempt to soothe him, "please, don't be mad." It was too late.

Mello's temper had already gotten the best of him. He snatched his hands out of Matt's and in one smooth motion smacked him straight across the face. He began to claw furiously at Matt's chest which really sucked for Matt because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Mello pushed him off of the bed and began throwing whatever he could get his hands on at Matt.

This went on for about a half hour before Mello was finally too exhausted to continue, "Promise you'll visit?"

"As often as possible," he drew Mello into a long (but not as hard) kiss, "I love you."

Mello blushed, "I know you do! You're supposed to!"

There was a knock at the door. Matt sighed, "I guess it's time for me to go, come in!"

Mrs. Brice walked through the door, smiling, "Are you ready to go, Matt?" She had a suitcase in one and what looked like a bus pass in the other. He eyes swept around the disheveled room and then at the two boys who were only partially clothed and her smiled vanished, "Oh," there was a nervous flutter to her voice, "I'll be waiting in the lobby whenever you're ready, please, take your time." She hurried out the door.

Matt sighed and began to dress, but it was hard to when Mello kept taking things and hiding them. First his DS, then Mello plucked his goggles straight off of his red head. Matt was getting frustrated, "Mel, I have to go." It took all of his might to keep from breaking down into rapid tears.

A short breathe came from the blonde who was standing across the room, just looking at the red-head. Those words seemed to cut through some invisible shield Mello was keeping up because he lost it. "Fine! Go! Leave me here! I hate you!" Each insult only got worse and worse as tears were flowing down his cheeks.

All Matt could do was turn around, and walk out the door.

~Chapter 1. End~

**xXZero4LifeXX: Okay guys, tell me what you thought! I'm sorry if this wasn't any good… But I promise you, the future holds many lemons and lots of fluffs! The next chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow! Comment cement comment!**

**Mello: Please comment so she'll shut the hell up!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Not nice. *cries in corner***


	2. I Don't Need Him I NEED HIM!

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Post #2! Yay! Are you excited?**

**Mello: No.**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Well who asked you?**

**Mello: You did!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: But… whatever... DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Matt, Mello, Death Note, etc. **

**WARNING: This chapter is highly controversial, if you are sensitive to religion, you should probably skip this.**

Chapter 2. ~I Don't Need Him… I Don't Need Him… I NEED HIM!~

Mello was left sitting in the center of his room alone, sobbing. No one care in and he didn't go out. He had managed to crawl into his bed, but that was all he had done besides cry. He missed breakfast and lunch; when dinner time came around, there was a knock at the door. "Go the FUCK away!" Was all the blonde managed to get out before another wave of sobs hit him.

The door opened and Mrs. Brice walked through, "M-Mello," she said hesitantly, not sure whether he was going to freak out or not, "Please come down to the cafeteria and eat something. It's not good for a boy your-"

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" Mello screamed, taking the only textbook that wasn't already on the floor and hauling it was Mrs. Brice. It hit her straight in the neck and she fell to the ground. Knowing that something like this would happen, there was already half of the nursing staff and every security guard outside of the temperamental blonde's door. Two of the nurses too Mrs. Brice to the infirmary, relieved that he didn't kill her. They left him to cry.

Mello hardly slept at all that night, it was such an empty feeling to have to be alone in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep without the drone of the constant clicking of Matt's games. He couldn't get comfortable because no matter how he arranged the pillows, nothing compared to the feeling of laying his head on Matt's chest, hearing the rhythm of Matt's hears and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Even worse, the sheets smelled like him! Witch sent Mello into a sobbing fit whenever he got a good whiff of the scent.

Mello slowly go out of bed, "I don't need him," Mello said to himself, "I don't need him." He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "What am I doing," he almost laughed, "I'm Mello. And I run Wammy's house. Always have, always will, and I will _not_ let something as trivial as this get in my way of being number one. Because I'm Mello and it's what I do." He gave himself a convincing smiled that only lasted for about a second before it became a look of pure agony.

After getting dressed and taking a shower, Mello decided to go along with his usual morning routine, minus the parts that involve Matt. He thought for a moment, "Six am, wake-up, take shower, wake-up Matt…" he paused and looked at him empty bed, "Okay," he sighed, "next, wake-up the house." This made Mello smile because now that Matt was gone, he got to wake people up even earlier. Bitter-sweet.

Mello walked down each hallway, kicking open every door he passed. If Mello had to be up because he had Astrophysics and eight, the whole house had to be up. He smiled to hear all of the protesting whines of the children (younger and older) as he marched around the house.

Mello looked at the clock, seven fifteen, "Breakfast… without Matt," he swallowed his sadness when he thought about where he would sit, remembering that he dominated a whole table so he and Matt could be alone. Mello sighed and sat at a table at random, luckily, he knew most of the people at the table composed of all girls. He was obviously sitting in someone's seat as one of the girls scrambled to pull a chair up to the already crowded table. Mello rolled his eyes when he noticed that the girl two seats over was blushing and kept looking at him, her name was Mattelline (do you see what I did there?) but most people just called her Matt.

"Uhm, M-Mello," Mattelline started,

"What do you want," Mello spat.

"Well, nothing, ju-just askin-g a-"

"If you're going to bore me with you talking, then can you at least speak clearly?"

"Sorry. M-Mello, I mean Mello. I just wanted to know what brought you here today."

Mello disregarded her completely as the other girls as the tabled pretended to be interested in the food in front of them. He put on am uncaring front, but really, he couldn't believe that she asked that. Everyone knew that Matt had left and, though no one talked about it, everyone knew that their friendship was more than just friends.

The awkward silence was broken when one of the girls complimented Mello's nail polish. This make Mello happy because he loved anything that made him feel… pretty! "I usually have Matt…do… them…" Without another word, Mello got up and left the cafeteria. Lucky for him, it was eight fifty.

Astrophysics was a blur; Mello kept looking at the empty desk across the room where Matt used to sit. He, Matt, and Near all ad the same classes being that they all had the top three GPA's and IQ's out of anyone at Wammy's. This day was going to be a disaster, Mello knew it.

It didn't help that Mello hated Near. The little white-haired boy was constantly pointing out a flaw in Mello's equation or saying how mean and selfish he was. Mello didn't think he was selfish, was he? He sighed as the bell rang and watched near barely leave the room. It was hard to believe that Near was thirteen when he could hardly walk on his own. To Mello, Near was six, no matter what year he was born, he was suck in the age of six.

Mello sighed; the time was nine fifteen, "My study period… "He didn't dare say Matt's name, he didn't want to let anyone see him cry. Usually he and Matt studied in the library on one of the over-stuffed couches. Sometimes they would just sit and do nothing. Mello's favorite days, though, were when the two boys would escape to their room where the choices were limitless. Usually the thought of that would make Mello lust for Matt, but today, the feeling was different. Mello didn't know how to explain it; it was a combination of need and desire for his best friend. The feeling was enough to send the blonde into the bathroom heaving.

Mello exited the bathroom to see Mrs. Brice standing in the hallway, waiting for him, "Mello, are you feeling alright?"

Mello glared at her, "Go the hell away!" He started walking to his room, hitting Mrs. Brice along the way.

Mrs. Brice was the only faculty member at Wammy's that wasn't afraid of Mello, which pissed him off. He was her favorite out of all of the other students, mainly because unlike all of the other students who deemed religion and God in his entirety illogical, Mello had faith. Mrs. Brice chased after Mello, wanting to help him get through this situation.

When she entered Mello's room, she found him kneeling on the floor at the side of his bed, clutching his rosary, praying. Mrs. Brice sighed and walked further into the room so she was standing behind Mello. It wasn't until he uttered the word _Amen_ that she spoke, "Mello, If you need to talk to anyone in this house, you can talk to me. I-"She cut off her sentence when she noticed Mello's shoulders were shaking, he was crying. She knelt down next to the bed with Mello, clutching her rosary as well.

"I don't need him," Mello whispered, "I only need my faith."

"Mello," Mrs. Brice wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "It's okay to miss him. It's okay to feel lonely. It's even okay to be angry."

"I don't need him." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let us pray," She began rocking Mello from side to side. He didn't need to ask her what prayer, he already knew and they prayed in unison:

"Our Father, Who art in heaven  
>Hallowed be Thy Name;<br>Thy kingdom come,  
>Thy will be done,<br>on earth as it is in heaven.  
>Give us this day our daily bread,<br>and forgive us our trespasses,  
>as we forgive those who trespass against us;<br>and lead us not into temptation,  
>but deliver us from evil. Amen."<p>

There was a long pause for one last sobbing fit from Mello before he finally whispered, "I need him."

~Chapter 2. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: Happy Easter! So this was very… churchy. I hope no one minds… .**

**Matt: Well, I think that it was cute! Despite the whole God thing…**

**Mello: Shuddup! God is real!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay… before they start fighting, AGAIN, ciao! **


	3. This is One Big City

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Number 3 baby! To avoid confusion, here are the ages, Near is 13, Mello is 16, Matt is 18 and Mrs. Brice is 19(it will make sense later). I know that Mello is supposedly the oldest, but let's use our imaginations here!**

**Mello: Hey! Don't go changing my age to fit your sic fantasies!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Too late…**

**Matt: Yay! I'm the oldest now!**

**xXZero4lifeXx: Okay, not onto the boring blah blah's, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Matt, Mello, or any other things trade marked by the makers of Death Note. **

Chapter 3. ~This is One Big City~

The bus ride to New York was hell for Matt. Being that this whole thing had to be done in secret, he was forced to sit in the cargo area. Matt sighed, being a freaky super genius came with a lot of risks and bothers.

When he left the bus station it was raining. Lucky for him, he was left with maps, a debit card holding one-thousand dollars, and a cell phone. His first point was to find somewhere to stay.

Lucky for him he was in the middle of Time Square, he was bound to find a place. This helped make his mood a bit less depressed. As he walked through the crowded streets of the city, the only thing on his mind was Mello. How could he have left him? Matt thought of how Mello must feel, probably throwing a horrible fit, then he had another thought. Maybe Mello was fine, maybe not that Matt wasn't there to distract him, Mello could really focus on his studies and then become the next L, or in Mello's case, M. Maybe Mello didn't miss him at all.

These thoughts put tears in Matt's eyes, he would be happy for Mello, but also very hurt that his best friend could just say goodbye and not feel anything. The smell of the New York air was nothing compared to the scent of chocolate and leather that lingered with Mello's presence. Matt wanted so badly to return to Wammy's, but he knew that for that same of himself and his love, this was the best.

He left to insure Mello's success. Knowing that Mello wanted nothing more than to be number one, this lowered the competition drastically for him. Matt didn't really care enough to be the next L anyway. Quite frankly, he didn't care that he was a genius! All he wanted to do was play his games and be with Mello for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, it seemed like that would have to wait. Matt needed a job and a place to stay, pronto.

When he found a newspaper, Matt sat down on the nearest bench. Flipping through the paper, he found a place on 5th Avenue. It was a two-bedroom, one bathroom apartment on the fifth floor of the complex. For seven-hundred dollars a month, it didn't sound too bad. He took a bus to 5th Avenue and found the apartment rather quickly. On the front there was a giant _Not Renting _sign in the window. Matt smiled and ran into the drab building.

Inside, Matt found a receptionist at the desk. He walked over to the heavy-set woman, "Hello," started Matt.

"What?" the lady looked extremely annoyed. She tapped her fake, three-inch nails on the desk she was sitting at. On her name card it said Bonshikia, Matt looked at it in confusion. This was New York, _not_ West Trenton!

"Out front, it says that you're renting out rooms."

"And?" She punctuated her impatience with a swivel of her neck.

Matt looked around the room nervously, "I was hoping to rent one?"

"And itty bitty crack babies are hoping for crack, but you ain't see them wit it. Do ya?"

Matt stayed silent, having no clue how to react to this woman's lack of people skills. Bonshikia smacked her lips then tossed her obviously fake braided hair (it was blonde and you could clearly see that her real hair was black), and shoved a clipboard with some papers into Matt's chest. "Here! Now don't be waistin' my time. I got things ta do!"

Matt nodded silently, fearing that if he spoke she would attack him, and sat on a chair in the far corner of the room. He attempted to fill out the paper, but couldn't get past his own name. His name had always simply been Matt, no last name. Was he supposed to use his real name not that he was out of Wammy's? Mail Jeeves. As he considered it, he hessetated, remembering what he was taught at a very young age. You are never to speak your real name if you are intending to lead a life in the investigative or human protection career. Matt knew he wouldn't, but then thought about Mello. Matt knew that in a year, when Mello was free to leave, he would take him to New York so they could be together again. Matt sighed and dropped the pen. "Miss?" he sighed.

"What?" Matt could tell he was getting on her nerves.

"Can I leave this with you for a moment? I have to make a phone call."

"What?" She looked utterly dumbfounded, "Do I look like a maid?"

Matt stayed silent again, not knowing if the question was rhetorical or not.

Bonshikia smacked her lips again and topped her hair, "Fine. But you better hurry up!"

Matt smiled and handed it to her, as he walked away her heard her say, "What the hell? That dumb little boy don't even know his name… Should knock the sence into him…"

Matt stepped outside and decided to call the only person he knew that could help him, Mrs. Brice. She picked up on the first ring, "Matt!" She cooed, "is everything alright? Do you need to speak with anyone in particular?"

Matt knew she was talking about Mello what she asked that, truly, he did want to talk to him, but he knew that he had things to do before he got all mushy. "Actually, no. I only need to talk to you."

"Really?" There was surprise in her voice, "What for?"

"I don't know my name…"

"What?" She almost laughed it, but knew he was serious by his tone, "Your name is Matt. Any other name really shouldn't be discussed over an open phone line like this."

"No. That's not what I mean. I don't have a last name."

"Oh! Well I'll have to all Watari for that one. He'll be able to generate a last name for you and put it in the system. I'll text you the information once it's processed."

"How long do you think that will take? I have people waiting on me." By people, he meant the scary receptionist Bonshikia.

"Maybe fifteen minutes?"

Matt sighed as he said his good byes and hung up the phone, disregarding the, "God bless," Mrs. Brice always said as a good-bye. He walked back into the building and decided to finish what he started.

He took the clipboard off the receptionist's desk and retook his place in the corner of the room. They were pretty simple questions until he got to the housing questions.

_How many occupants?_ Matt hesitated and he scribbled down two. Something in his gut told him that if he didn't, there would be hell to pay, but another something told him that it was a bad idea to say that Mello would come when it wasn't a definite. That's when Matt made the decision, he would go back the Wammy's the first chance he got and take Mello home with him. This gave Matt a reason to actually care about his future.

Matt jumped as his cell phone buzzed. He looked at the screen to soo that Mrs. Brice had sent him a text message which said: _Congratulations, it's a boy! Name: Matt Reid! _There was a picture of his newly-printed birth certificate and then another message came that said _Fun-fact! It means red hair! _Matt couldn't help but smile as he thought of hoe cunning Mrs. Brice must have felt. He decided to humor her and send her back a smiley emoticon. When she didn't respond, he shrugged. She probably had errands to run.

Matt finished filling out the paperwork and then went up to Bonshikia's desk, "Ma'am?" He set the clipboard down.

"What?" She noticed the papers and rolled her eyes, "Let me go get the landlord of this establishment."

Matt stifled a laugh; he was surprised that she knew a word as big as 'establishment'. "Yes Ma'am."

She was gone for about fifteen minutes before returning with a white haired man who looked around the same age as Watari, "Yes?" the man asked, his voice wispy.

"Sir," Matt said nervously, "I would like to rent an apartment."

The man looked at Matt for a long while, "Why are you wearing goggles and winter clothes? It's the middle of July and this sure as hell isn't a public pool. We don't even have a pool!"

Matt smiled at the humor in the man's voice. Unlike his staff, he seemed to be a decent person with some form of education beyond first grade. "Well, sir, it's just what I feel comfortable in."

The man smiled at Matt and then patted him on the back, "You're a good kid, I can feel it." Then he turned to Bonshikia, "Bon, Give this boy the key to room two-eleven."

"What?" She and Matt said simultaneously.

All the man did was laugh and turned to walk away, but hesitated, "Boy, (he would never learn Matt's name) just leave this and next month's rent with Bon and heave a great day."

"Y-yes sir!" Matt was ecstatic, he was so close to being able to get where he needed to be to be with Mello forever. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He went off into thought until Bonshikia smacked him on the back of the head and dragged him to his new home.

Once they were outside the door, Bonshikia shoved the key into his hand. "Here! Now, let me la down some rules. Firstly, yo' sorry ass is livin' in the employee section of this building. Now don't ask me why, do I look like I give a damn? No. Secondly, if yo' toilet stops up, get the hell of yo' sorry ass and clean it! Cuz I ain't Matilda, I ain't no maid! Thirdly, stay the hell outta my way! I am the only person who is on this floor besides you! If I hear you even once, best believe that imma come up here an whoop yo' ass!" After her rant, Bonshikia left.

Matt just stood and stared after her dumbly, wondering why he was in the employee section and if Bonshikia was the only person who worked here. He shrugged as he opened the door to his new apartment.

He looked around at the extremely empty room. It was white walls on white carpet. In the center of the room there was a bright red chair facing the window. Matt looked at the room curiously, it seemed like something out of an insane asylum or a horror movie. He explored more to find a fully furnished kitchen and two completely unfurnished bedrooms. Matt groaned it was so… empty in here. This apartment made him realize how truly alone he was. He set down his suitcase and sat on the chair with his face in his palms. It was getting late and all he wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and besides, he'd need his strength. New York is one big city.

~Chapter 3. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay, so I apologize for how boring this chapter must be. I also know that you just want me to shut up and get to the sex… I know and I'm sorry… It's hard to fit lemons and whatnot into this story. I have one planned though!**

**Matt: Yay! **

**Mello: It's about damn time!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Whatever… anyway, I need comments! I can't help make this a great fan fiction without feedback! So comment and maybe you'll get your lemons that much faster!**


	4. She's a Creep

**Wamm'y Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Hey you people (or the one person that actually reads this… depressing). I'm writing this thing like… like… well, I can't think of an analogy for this one but I'll find one!**

**Mello: This is why you're not the genius… dumbass**

**xXZero4LifeXx: … YOU'RE SO MEAN! *Cries***

**Matt: Is it just me, or do you make her cry in every other fan-fiction?**

**Mello: Shut up! Who asked for your two-sense?**

**Matt: Just saying… jeeze.**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay...*sob* DISCLAIMER: I *sob, sob, sob* do not own Matt, Mello, *sob* or any other things trademarked by the makers of *sob* Death Note. *Cries uncontrollably***

**Mello: Wow… what a baby. **

Chapter 4. ~She's a Creep…"

It had been a week since Matt left and Mello was starting to get back into the flow of things. He hadn't talked to Mrs. Brice since the prayer incident. She didn't approach him; he didn't even attempt to look in her direction. It was too awkward. It actually seemed like she was avoiding him. When he entered a room, she left within the first five minutes. Mello shrugged it off, she was a busy lady.

Mello sighed as he looked at the table of girls that he was growing accustomed to. It was the lunch period for all students. This was the same table he sat at on the first day he was forced to live without Matt. The seating was generally the same, nothing odd. The only thing that annoyed Mello about the periods that he sat with "The Girls"- as he called them, was that it seemed like Mattelline was getting closer and closer to him each day. The first day he sat at The Girls' table, she had been two seats over. The third day she was only one seat over, forcing Tracy to move into Matteline's old seat, and today she was right next to him, forcing Victoria to move!

Mello looked over at the brunet that was blushing to his right, "Mattelline," he couldn't call her 'Matt' like others did, "why are you so close?"

"Oh!" Mattelline was practically turning into a cherry with each second, "I-I hadn't noticed…" She averted her eyes, making it look like she was dangerously fascinated with the fork she was twirling around her fingers.

Mello sighed; he might as well humor her, "Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his eyes and began a totally different conversation with another girl. It wasn't that he didn't like Mattelline, it was just that, well… she was an odd one. To be honest, she kind of scared him. For starters, her wardrobe, always blazers over ridiculously colored shirts. No matter what the weather. Today, she wore a tie-die shirt under a bright purple blazer. It was the middle of July! Second, her persona in general was off. She didn't talk much, but that wasn't the problem. She was extremely possessive. If she said something was hers, she meant it. She carried around a beat-up stuffed bunny (her parents left her with it was a baby) that was hers and she wasn't afraid to voice it. One of the older boys once took that bunny away from her and it was the end of her world. She was found in her closet, curled into a ball, covered in a mix of her own blood and the blood of the boy who took her bunny. Apparently, she had a nervous breakdown and dug trenches into her arm with a razor; the boy found her and began to tease her, so she took the razor to his throat. He was hospitalized for a month; she didn't come back to Wammy's for about six months. She's on strong sedatives now and has to see the school psychiatrist once a week.

As Mello was talking to one of the other girls, he looked behind his shoulder to see Mattelline with a not-so-good expression on her face. Her brows were furrowed and her lops were puckered. She looked like and angry toddler (even if she was really fifteen). He shook his head and turned back to his conversation. She was really odd sometimes.

After Mello's last class, he decided to go to the library to study for the first time since Matt left. He had been avoiding all of the things that reminded him of the red head, but today he decided to overcome the fear of feeling sad. As he walked into the library, he noticed Mrs. Brice was reading a book in the couch right next to the one Matt and Mello used to share. Mello sighed; this was going to be awkward. He grabbed a textbook and sat on the couch next to Mrs. Brice, she didn't seem to notice. She was reading a book that was in Swahili, Mello wasn't fluent, but it was something about a snake… or a forest, he couldn't really tell. Mello shrugged and studied quietly.

After maybe an hour, Mrs. Brice shut the book with a loud _thud_, "I just love getting new books!" This didn't surprise anyone; she had read almost every book in the entire library! Being that she was a former student at Wammy's; actually she graduated early when she was seventeen! Mello didn't know why she came back though. Or why she disappeared for a year after her graduation, but that was a story for another time.

Mello let out a non-intentional sigh, getting Mrs. Brice's attention. "Oh, Mello!" she exclaimed in delight, "How are you?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "I'm alive aren't I?" There was a long pause before Mello finally shifted so he was facing Mrs. Brice, "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you…" Mello may have been facing Mrs. Brice, but his eyes were looking everywhere but at Mrs. Brice.

"Anything sweetie." She gave him a soft smile, she knew his didn't usually ask for things, he just took whatever he wanted. This was big, but she didn't want him to know she thought so.

"C-can I," he paused to rethink what it was that he was going to say, "I need to speak with Matt."

Mrs. Brice sighed, "That's a tough one, I don't know…"

Mello began the scratch up and don his thighs, "What do you mean you don't know?" This was not what he was expecting.

"We wouldn't want you to get upset; speaking with Matt may trigger some unwanted emotions. Also, we wouldn't want any classified information to be leaked out to the public."

Mello blinked back tears, staying silent for a moment to be sure he would be able to speak without sobbing, "You _will _let me speak to him! I _have _to!" His face was turning bright red. A tantrum was on its way.

"Mello, we may be able to work something out, but it will _not _be over any form of telecommunication. It would have to be a personal affair. I'll see to it immediately that you two have a face-to-face confrontation. In the meantime, you should focus more on your studies, and less on Matt. He's an adult and can take care of himself."

A tear escaped from Mello's eyes, he his red fumes turned into a pinkish blush. He looked like a little cherub, "I know, but you wouldn't understand…" He turned back to his book, doing exactly what Mrs. Brice had advised him, studying.

Mrs. Brice looked Mello over; he looked so young and innocent. Even if he was a cross-dressing, short-tempered, homo-sexual, egocentric, jackass; Mrs. Brice could see that he was just a scared and confused little boy. "Mello, I know how it feels to worry constantly about a loved one," She up her hand on Mello's forearm, "Believe me, Matt is fine, I'll see to it that you will be able to speak with him in person." Her smile was sincere.

"Promise?" Mello sounded like he was going to cry.

"I swear as a Christian." She kissed her rosary and quickly raised it above her head.

Mello smiled and nodded. That was what he needed to hear. He closed his textbook and trotted out of the library with all of his pride put into each step to his room where he could rest and think about the times to come when Matt was in his arms again.

Once in his room, Mello flopped down onto his bed, feeling confident that he would soon see Matt. He rewarded his mood with one of the chocolate bars he kept stashed in his nightstand drawer. As he blissfully ate, he nodded off.

When Mello woke about an hour later, he saw a figure by the side of his bed. As he rubbed his eyes, the figure became clearer. He saw a neon orange blazer over a red and green striped shirt under a head of dark brown hair. Mattelline. "What are you doing in here?" He asked with a yawn.

"Mello…" She reached out with her hand that wasn't clutching her under-stuffed bunny and ran her fingers through Mello's silky hair, "Mello."

"Yes. That's my name. Now what the hell do you want?" He backed away from Mattelline, she really scared him.

"Mello's pretty. I really like pretty things. I want Mello." She smiled, showing her dull greyish teeth.

"You can't have me. I-I'm already taken!"

"No. Matt doesn't want Mello; why else would he have left Mello here? Matt went away to get away from Mello. Mello is un-owned."

Mello couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Matt loved him more than anything else in the whole entire world. She was crazy. "Get out of my room! Matt _loves _me!"

"Mello is mine!" She pulled Mello by the hair so his face was close to her's.

"Let me go! I am _not _yours!"

"You. Are. _Mine!_" She tried to draw Mello into a kiss, but he refused to open his mouth. It ended up being Mattelline just slobbering all over Mello. Eventually she got frustrated with Mello's lack of submission. She let out a grunt and threw Mello to the floor. Before he could regain his sense of direction, Mattelline began clawing at him. She clawed at his arms until they bled. Then Mello managed to get one of his arms free and punch her in the gut.

"Get out of here you freak!" He screamed at her, but she wouldn't move. Actually, she was completely still on the floor, panting. Mello began to panic and called for a nurse.

Once one of the nurses arrived, along with Mrs. Brice, and several other faculty members arrived, Mattelline was immediately whisked away to the infirmary. This left only Mello and Mrs. Brice in the room with several security guards stationed outside of the door. "What in heaven's name happened in here?" Mrs. Brice began.

"I didn't do shit!" Mello tried to hug himself, but flinched at the pain of his bloodied arms.

"Oh! Mello, sweetie, your arms," She reached for him, but Mello backed away.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not. What happened, Mello?"

"There's something wrong with that girl, not me."

"Well, yes, but that not the problem. The problem is that you're trying to tell me that you're okay when you have blood running down your arms."

Mello gritted his teeth, his arms _did _hurt, but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of proving his innocence. "I didn't do anything to her…"

"So what did happen?" Mrs. Brice looked skeptical of Mello's plea. She knew him. It would be a lot more believable if Mello said that he attacked her and she tried to get free by scratching him, but Mrs. Brice was willing to hear his story.

"I was in here sleeping, I woke up, and she was in here. She said really freaky tings to me and then, like, attacked me!"

Mrs. Brice sighed, "Okay, Mello, look; you sent that girl out of here in cardiac arrest." Her eyes were hard, she really wasn't buying a word that Mello said. "You're trying to tell me that _she _attacked _you_? Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

Mello shook his head, "If you don't want do believe me, fine. I'm telling you the truth. She said that I belonged to her."

Mrs. Brice sighed and nodded, "Okay Mello. I believe you, but I don't know if anyone else will."

"Well I don't care if anyone doesn't believe me. All I care about at this point is seeing Matt. Now get out of my room. You people are giving me a headache."

"Fine." With that, she got up and left the room.

Mello sighed and lay on his bed, "Mattelline… She's a creep."

~Chapter 4. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: I'm sorry for this one being so long and taking me so long to put out! **

**Mello: Yea… It took you long enough to tell the world that I got beat up by a girl.**

**Matt: Aww! Poor Mello, can't take on a girl?**

**Mello: Can too!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay, well half-way through wrighting this, I found out that not 1, but 2 people read this! So I would like to thank you two who do read this! You should comment so I can feel the love!**

**Mello: No one love's you.**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Shut up!**


	5. I Guess I'm Going Home

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay okay okay okay okay! This chapter I'm going to try to write in four days, I'm going to Disney!**

**Mello: You bitch! You're not bringing **_**us? **_**How could you?**

**Matt: I know right! Selfish hoe!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Ah! Matt, I thought you of all people would be on me side! *Cries***

**Matt: *Sighs* Whatever, I'm just going to do the DISCLAIMER: xXZero4LifeXx does not own anything trademarked by Death Note, if she did, it would be one fucked up series.**

Chapter 5. ~I Guess I'm Going Home~

Matt had been in the Big Apple for a few weeks, slowly things that once confused him (like taking a taxi or everyone seeming to be eternally angry), were just a factor of his life. His residence was still at the same apartment held on the service floor which she didn't understand. Bonshikia turned out to be the only person who worked at the complex was still hostile towards Matt. Worst of all, Matt _still _couldn't find a job!

Matt sighed as he left one of his many job interviews. He didn't understand why all of the Jobs said that he was a great candidate for whatever position he was applying for, and then rejected him. He lit up a cigarette as he walked the three blocks to his apartment. This was going so much slower then he needed it to. Soon, Matt knew he wouldn't be able to afford he apartment.

When he entered the doors to the complex, Matt greeted Bonshikia who only responded with an impatient "hmm," then proceeded to walk to his home. On his door there was a piece of paper from his landlord, Mr. W, it said: _Boy, if you are reading this (which I know you are) it means I need to talk to you. Come to my office. I have business that I would like to discus with you._

Matt sighed, knowing this couldn't be good. He turned around without even entering his apartment and went to Mr. W's office. He knocked on the half opened door, when there was no answer Matt decided to go inside. It was empty. Matt took a seat in one of the overstuffed arm chairs in front of Mr. W's desk. On the desk there was a letter written on pale blue paper with a silver seal at the bottom. Matt knew that reading the letter wouldn't be a very wise idea, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Matt was soon bent over the desk reading the letter:

_Dearest older brother,_

_ As I'm sure you are aware, one of my students is currently staying at your complex. He's a good child; actually, he has one of the highest I.Q.'s I've ever seen aside from L. I would appreciate it if you would continue allowing him to stay at your complex. Put him to work, but please keep him under surveillance. His former "partner" is a mental wreck, so I can only imagine how he is doing. _

_ On another note, there is a high possibility that – _"Hey, Kid, what in Hell are you doing?" Mr. W was standing in the doorway.

Matt dropped to note immediately and scurried away from the desk, "Sir, I'm sorry. I let my curiosity get the better of me. If you don't mind, would you mind explaining what this letter was about?"

"I _do _mind, but that was the reason I called you in here. Boy, do you know who I am?"

"N-no sir," Matt was very confused and very scared; he didn't like talking to people, especially when he was put on the spot.

"My name is Charles Wammy, you probably know my brother he created Wammy's House for genius children. I received that letter shortly after you arrived. I've decided to honor my brother's wishes and let you continue living here. I'm also pretty sure that my brother is the reason why you have been unable to acquire a job. So, I want you to live in the faculty section of the building as a faculty member. Matt, if that is your real name, you now have a job."

Matt just stood there with a blank face. This was a lot of information to process. Was this another Wammy facility or was Mr. W, just doing his brother a favor?

Mr. W, didn't seem to notice Matt's lack of response, he simply moved on to his next topic, "In the letter, it mentioned you having a 'partner' of sorts. My brother didn't specify what type of 'partner' this person was. All I gather was that he was also extremely gifted and is at disarray without you. I'm guessing he was a close friend?"

Matt cleared his throat and lit a cigarette, how was he supposed to tell him about Mello? What if he didn't like gays? "Well, sir, his name is Mello and- "

"So it's a boy?" Mr. W, raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, his name is Mello and he's a very," Matt almost choked on his words, "_very _close friend."

"How close is close?" Mr. W gave him a disapproving look.

Matt stayed silent, not sure how to answer the question. He was mentally cursing his lack of social skills.

"Close enough to be called your _boyfriend?_" Mr. W crossed his arms over his chest.

'More like girlfriend,' Matt thought, but he stayed quiet once again hoping his silence would answer the question for him.

It did. Mr. W blinked his eyes at Matt, "I see," he cleared his throat, "well, once again, I am going to honor my brother's wishes and allow this boy to live here once he graduates in the next couple of months. I do hope that you do keep in mind that my brother may be sending people to check in on you. I received a letter the day of you arrival also, stating that you were arriving and needed a place to stay…" Mr. W stood there for a long moment, not saying anything. His eyes slowly grazed over Matt, his look was a more critical and disapproving then it had been yesterday. Matt stood there and lit another cigarette, shivering a bit. The older man turned to walk out the door, and then paused, "My brother wants you to come home this Friday. The plane ticket is in the envelope."

Matt said nothing, just nodded to the back of Mr. W's head. When Mr. W left the room, Matt bolted to his desk to get the plane ticket. He smiled, knowing that he could finally see Mello after weeks without him!

Matt walked out of the office with a big smile on his face, looking at the ticket. In his daze, he bumped into Bonshikia.

"Boy! What _hell _do you think yo little ass is doin'?"

She was outraged, but Matt just smiled and replied, " I guess I'm going home."

~Chapter 5. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay… I feel awful! I didn't finish this before I went to Disney, and then I abandoned you guys for a week after I'd returned! I' m sorry!**

**Mello: You ho! You better be sorry! You abandoned us! I was so hungry I had to eat Matt's left foot!**

**Matt: No you di-**

**Mello: Not the point!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!**


	6. Oh Shit!

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: I'm BaaaaAAAAAck!... Two months later…**

**Mello: Where the fuck where you? Like what the HELL? **

**xXZero4LifeXx: *Quivers* I'm sorry…**

**Mello: This time, I had to eat Matts ENTIRE body!**

**Matt: Uhh… No you didn't… we ordered Chinese every night…**

**Mello: Well we used your credit card!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Dammit! Really? *cries* that's why I'm so poor!**

**Mello: Not my fault you abandoned us!**

**XXZero4LifeXx: *Still Crying* DISCLAIMER: I do not own Matt, Mello, or any other characters trademarked by the creators of DeathNote. If I did, Mello wouldn't be so mean! *Stops crying abruptly* On the other hand, I **_**DO**_** own Mattelline and Mrs. Brice.**

**WARNING: This is a yaoi (if you hadn't noticed that by now you should shoot yourself in the face), meaning there will be male on male relations and sexual interactions. In this chapter there will be material some readers may find offensive, if you are easily offended by homosexuality, sex, or homosexual sex (lol), then you may want to skip this chapter.**

Chapter 6. ~Oh Shit!~

It was eight o'clock and the young blonde decided to leave The Girls a bit earlier than usual. He had received a set of equations and needed time to work on them. Despite the protests of The Girls, saying that it was Friday night and he had all weekend to work on the problems alone, the blonde wanted to hand the equations in before Near.

Mello had replaced his sadness for the absence of his love with a searing hatred for Near. During the last few weeks, Mello had put all of his time and effort into making sure he was number one. Though confusing to most, the blonde felt more at ease when angry; he didn't like the feeling of loss and sadness, for it showed weakness. It was easier to numb his mind with constant equations than to think of Matt. The red headed boy seemed to creep his way into Mello's mind at the worst times. While taking a test, it wasn't uncommon for the blonde to burst out into a sobbing fit. While in the locker room it wasn't uncommon for Mello to run into the bathroom due to a sudden erection caused by the image of Matt's naked body suddenly floating across the blonde's conscience.

Today, as Mello walked up the hallway toward his room, it seemed like everyone was going in the opposite direction and coming from the same place. Expressions seemed to repeat themselves. One child would have a mischievous smile on their face and another would have an anxiously concerned look on their face. No other expressions were present. Though the two repetitive expressions were very far apart in emotion, all eyes were pointed at Mello. This made the blonde nervous. As he sped up his pace, he bumped into a girl who was younger than him by at least four years. Her reaction was unusual though, instead of trembling in fear, quickly apologizing, and running away, the girl busted out into a fit of laughter, sending her to the ground. This crept out Mello to the point where he wasn't even angry, he was scared. His swift pace became a fast jog and eventually a full-on sprint. He was sure that they had done something to his room.

Once he reached his room door, a familiar scent lingered in the air. _Cigarettes. _The blonde couldn't believe it. He _didn't _believe it! Why would Matt be here? He should be in New York. Mello couldn't open the door; he just stood there for several minutes, trying to keep himself together. All of his calmness was lost though when he heard the familiar clicking of button on Matt's DS. The blonde's breath became unsteady and a silent tear slid down his cheek. The air around him felt heavy as he gripped the doorknob to his room and limply swung open the door. His head was lowered, he didn't want to risk looking at the red head and losing all control so his gaze stayed fixed on the blue carpeted floor beneath him.

Mello just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Without warning, the blonde felt himself being drawn into a long, passionate kiss. Relief swept over Mello, knowing that he could finally let it all out. He melted in his loves arms, losing the ability to stand. The only thing keeping Mello from hitting the floor was the strong arms wrapped around his torso. When the two boys drew away to breathe, Mello noticed that he wasn't the only one crying. He wiped the tears from the cheeks of the red headed boy who meant the world to him. "Matty, I missed you," Mello squeaked before kissing the red head's neck.

"I just couldn't stay away," Matt was teary-eyed with a smile that spoke a thousand words. Mello drew away from the red head to look him over; He was still the same old Matty. From the goggles atop his head to the stompy boots on his feet, this was the real Matt. There was so much Mello wanted to tell him! The test he got a perfect score on while Near go _two _questions wrong, how Mrs. Brice was being a nosey bitch, Mattelline… It was things that Mello had to keep bottled up inside now that Matt was gone, now he could finally get it all out… after he 'greeted' his love properly.

Mello kissed Matt's collarbone, leaving a purplish mark causing his love's breath to stifle a bit. The sound of Matt's heart suddenly becoming faster mad the blonde smile. He was going to have fun. A lot of it. Just not yet. Mello twirled a piece of his blonde hair in his fingers and bit his lip, giving Matt the look he always did when he want to have _extra '_fun'. The red head's face turned a pale pink color as he shuddered a bit, this made Mello chuckle as he rubbed his hands along Matt's chest.

Matt squirmed with delight as Mello drew circles around his oh-so-sensitive nipples through his shirt. It seemed like ages since the two had been together, not to mention had sex. Neither of the two boys believed in masturbation to make things worse. Mello didn't because he said it was for the 'dirty, dumb, and ugly', while Matt considered it cheating. So this teasing was torture for Matt.

A broad smile appeared across the Blonde's face when he noticed the bulge that had formed in Matt's pants. "Oh, Matty," he teased, "You dirty, dirty creature…" With that, Mello got on his knees. He didn't touch Matt at all for a moment, just looked the bulge over, as if it were a foreign object Mello had never seen. Looking up, Mello noticed Matt's needy expression and smiled. The red head's head was slightly tilted back and he was bighting his lip, in anticipation for the pleasure to come. The blonde licked his lips and extended a black polished finger, tracing around the bulge. He could feel Matt tensing with each touch, loving the feeling but wanting so much more.

"Please, Mello," the red head breathed, "It's been so song," he paused as he shuddered, "I can't take this." Mello sighed at how vulnerable Matt sounded, he hadn't heard Matt beg in a while and he loved it. Willing to somewhat please his love, Mello unbuttoned his love's pants, revealing the erection in its full glory. A long, heavy sigh escaped the red head's mouth along with a few whispers of gratification. Mello took the same polished finger and gently traced a line down Matt's shaft, causing the red head's breath to catch. The blonde stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Matt's member, not letting it once touch his lips. Matt bucked his hips in protest, needing the sensation of Mello's throat to bring him relief. The red head put his hands on the back of Mello's head, forcing the entirety of his member down the blonde's throat. Mello gaged at first, but soon relaxed, remembering how to get the job done. He stayed a steady pace, not wanting Matt to climax yet.

Seconds before Matt was about to climax, Mello slid his mouth off of the red head's shaft and stood up. The red head didn't complain, just waited for Mello to continue. When he noticed that Mello was just standing there, looking at him, Matt tiled his head in inquiry, "Mello, what are you doing?" His voice was laced with need and irritation. When all Mello did was smile, Matt decided he couldn't take it anymore. He drew the blonde into a hard, passionate kiss, catching the blonde off guard once again. Matt began tearing at the blonde's clothing with urgency, starting with his shirt. Once Mello's shirt was off, Matt pushed him to the ground and begun working at his own shirt. Despite Mello's slight protests, the red head continued to undress him as well as himself so both boys were completely nude; on the floor.

Mello didn't want this to be going so quickly, he wanted to savor the moment and see Matt beg, but couldn't; not with the red headed boy being so much stronger than him, though he would never admit it. He tried to slip out of Matt's grip, but it wasn't working and the red head didn't care. Matt simply continued making a trail of kissed down Mello's stomach, pausing at the blonde's navel to give it an extra wet kiss. As much as he tried to hide it, Mello couldn't hide how turned on he was becoming. The only thing that stopped the blonde from jizzing right then and there was how submissive he felt, Matt had his hands pinned above his head on the ground and had him trapped so he couldn't get up. Lucky for Mello, he found an opening when the red head released him with one hand to prep Mello for his member. The blonde was able to wriggle out of Matt's grip and sit up.

A large, mischievous smile was planted across both Matt and Mello's face as they looked into each other's eyes, speaking to one another without saying a single word. Without hesitation, Mello pinned Matt to the ground and straddled him. He ran his hands through the red hair of the boy beneath him, loving the coarse feeling. He traced his fingers down Matt's chest and stomach, making small circles in the most sensitive areas. Hearing Matt moan beneath him aroused Mello to a sickening state and his hands crept lower and lower until they had reached Matt's member. The blonde stroked it a few times just to hear his loves breath become unsteady than inserted it.

Mello danced on top of Matt at a slow, steady pace. Each boy was in complete bliss; Mello's face was pink like a cherry blossom as his hair danced around his slender face, his blue eyes only half open giving him a younger appearance; Matt's cheeks were a dark rouge, his hair was sprawled on the floor beneath him, his eyes were closed as he bit his lip giving him a slightly messy look. When Matt could no longer take the blondes slow pace, he grabbed the boy's hips, moving him at a faster pace until he was practically shaking him. "M-Matty! Stop!" Mello demanded once the shaking became unbearable. Matt instantly stopped all motion and just looked at Mello, he looked so innocent and adorable and he sat back to catch his breath, he leaned back on his hands on Matt's thighs and rolled his eyes, "are you trying to kill me," he laughed, "I can only take but so m-." Before the blonde could finfish his sentence, Matt pushed the blonde back onto his back and began trusting.

Once again, Mello was put into a submissive position and he wasn't appreciating it. He growled at every thrust, Matt decided to silence him and grabbed the blonde's member, stroking along with his thrusts. Though extremely pleasurable for Mello, he still wasn't happy. He reacted by biting the red head's neck which didn't help due to Matt's masochistic personality, it just fueled his arousal. When Mello let go, he looked at the red head's neck which now had a set of bloody teeth marks surrounding purple skin. The blonde smiled at this achievement and attempted to push Matt on his back but failed and ended up being somewhere in the middle, sitting in his love's lap. The worked well for each of them, Mello got to feel in control, while Matt got to control the speed.

As they stayed at a fast but not too fast pace, Matt felt himself about to climax. He covered Mello's mouth with his, and began stroking the blonde's shaft. Both boys' moans were muffled by one another's tongues deeply re-exploring the crevices of their mouths like hungry beasts. As they each felt their climaxes building, their hunger for each other grew as well. They began groping and touching each other with need and passion, both breaking out into a sweat.

Once Matt climaxed, Mello climaxed shortly after, jizzing all over Matts chest as they boy fell to the ground. They just laid there for a while in a sticky mess, the blonde on top of the red head still connected. Suddenly, both boys noticed something they hadn't noticed, they hadn't closed the door, and while most of Wammy's house knew to clear the hallway, one bold student decided to stay and watch. _Mattelline._ "Mello," Matt asked hesatently, "Who's that?"

She ran off.

The blonde stared with his mouth agape for a moment before he whispered, "Oh shit!"

~Chapter 6. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: My first lemon! I'm so proud of myself! *Fangirl squee***

**Mello: It was too short…**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Shut your pie hole! It's my first time! *Crys***

**Mello: And no on loves you!**

**Matt: It's okay! *Hugs xXZero4LifeXx* I love you!**

**Mello: Hey! Traitor! I thought you loved me! :O**

**Matt: I do! Just in a different way *smiles suggestively***

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay, while they go off to have sex… again… I would like to say thank you to xX-uncontrollable-Xx for the idea to the closing OOC as well as everyone else on DeviantArt for encouraging me to continue writing this story! Thankee and ciao! **


	7. I'll Make Him Happy

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Hehe! I've been procrastinating… **

**Mello: We've noticed… It's not like we're used to it or anything… *Squinty accusing face***

**xXZero4LifeXx:*Oblivious* Well look on the bright side! At least I didn't leave for two months again! *Smiles***

**Mello: You stupid cunt.**

**xXZero4lifeXx: *Cries***

**Matt: Why does this happen every time? *Facepalm* DISCLAIMER: xXZero4LifeXx is not the owner of anything trademarked by the makers of Deathnote… if she was, the series would probably involve a lot of butt sex…**

Chapter 7. ~I'll Make Him Happy~

After the strange little girl had left, Matt looked up at Mello whose features were becoming more lost in rapid thought. The red head wondered who that little girl was, making Mello react in the way he was. It didn't make sense, people used to walk in on the two boys _all the time _all Mello would do was smile and continue like nothing was going on, despite Matt's protests. "Mello, are you okay?" Matt stroked the back of the blond who was still lying on top of him, still connected. Mello just sat there blinking, not reacting until Matt tugged slightly on his hair.

"Dammit Matt! What?" The blonde snapped instantly, pouting slightly which made Matt smiled. He loved the way Mello could not only act like a five-year-old, but look like one as well. Matt kissed the forehead of his blonde companion apologetically and watched obediently as Mello finished his thoughts. When Mello was done calculating whatever it was he was calculating in his head, he raised his head and looked at Matt, "Let's go take a shower, Matty."

"But what about that girl?" Matt wondered. There was obviously something up.

Mello wasn't having it, "Lets. Go. Take. A. _**DAMN**_. Shower. Matty," he said it through gritted teeth. When he sat back up on Matt, a small moan escaped his mouth; his chest was covered in a mix of Matt's and his own semen. When Mello looked down he smiled, took a finger full off of Matt's chest and licked it, making a purring noise and he stood up and pranced over to the bathroom, leaving Matt on the floor. Matt sighed as he sat up on one elbow and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his chest and the mess that was on it. _I guess I could use a shower, _he thought and stood up. The image of that girl was still running through his mind and Mello's face afterwards… it was all just so disturbing. Something was definitely wrong here; he just had to find out.

Not wanting to cause any trouble (yet), Matt obediently followed him companion into the bathroom where he found Mello sitting on the floor in the shower, just letting the water hit his back. There was a gentle flush over the blonde's tormented expression, lost in thought again. Matt let out a sigh of pity as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the dresser right outside the door. He lit one allowing the scent of nicotine and tar fill the small space in the bathroom. Once the scent floated to Mello, he let out a frustrated sigh, "you know I hate those things…" Matt smiled at Mello's adorable complaint, not bothering to put it out. He entered the shower and knelt behind the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Matt didn't like seeing such helpless expressions on Mello's face, Matt had only seen him like this one other time; when he was first brought to Wammy's. The two boys bathed together in silence. Matt didn't want to anger Mello, and Mello just didn't want to talk about the freak that was Mattelline… not yet. This tormented Matt, he hated not being able to make Mello happy. He hated not being able to make Mello smile and feel free. Matt hated the look of pain on Mello's face. Why did this little girl have so much hold on Mello? Mello was so strong and powerful. This girl had to have done _something _to Mello. It was up to Matt to figure out what that something was.

After the shower, the boys didn't bother getting dressed and slipped into bed together. The room was silent as Matt lay on his back, the blonde's head on his chest, gently raising and falling to his rhythmic patterns of his breath. They didn't say a word to each other and it killed Matt. To ease his thoughts, Matt turned on his PSP and the faint drum clacking buttons filled the room and soon after so did the steadied breathing of Mello sleeping. Matt followed suit almost instantly, enjoying the feeling of his love's body in top of his own. This night was supposed to be special, but it was turning out to be just plain awkward.

The following morning, the two awoke and began to dress without a word. Matt wearing his trademarked striped shirt and goggles, while Mello settled for tight leather pants and an even tighter PVC high-rise short-sleeved shirt adorned with his usual rosary. Matt sighed, even in the most troubled state, Mello still dressed in his usual fashionable-sexy-Goth way. Without a word, Mello practically floated put of the room lifelessly, his feet seemed to barely touch the floor. The oh-so-obedient gamer, trotted down the hall behind his companion, ignoring the gleeful whispers from some and the scornful knowing scowls of others as they passed. Mello came to a halt at the cafeteria doors and entered, Matt close behind. He passed all of the crowded tables of children and sat at a corner table alone, placing his head in his hands. Matt didn't sit at first; he stared at the pathetic figure in front of him, knowing that there was an entire table of girls that would just love to sit with him.

The gamer sat with his blonde love, stomach grumbling but not wanting to eat without Mello. He looked around the crowded cafeteria, most of the children took little notice of Mello's presence, but there was one table that seemed to have at least one of its occupants looking over at the two boys at a time. The table was filled with well-dressed girls who Matt assumed to be 'The Girls' Mello had told him about. Matt faintly half-smiled at the group and all the girls quickly became very fascinated with either their food or their nails. The red head rolled his eyes and scanned the cafeteria for the strange girl from the previous night. His eyes immediately stopped when he saw frizzy brown hair over Leopard print and pink polka dots. Even Matt's horrible taste in fashion could pick out that tragedy. The girl was clutching a stuffed animal as if her life depended on it as her eyes were bolted onto Matt, making the red head very uncomfortable. He quickly looked away from the strange little girl, refocusing his attention to the boy next to him who remained in the same slouched position.

Much to Matt's displeasure, Mello didn't move for the entire lunch hour. Without any warning, the blonde sat up abruptly ad exited the cafeteria. The gamer practically had to run to keep up with his companion. Matt lowered his head in defeat as the blonde continued to float up the hallway in silence. He could sense that today would be a very unproductive, silent day. Nonetheless, he was determined.

_I won't leave until I know what's going on. _Matt thought. _I won't leave until he's happy. Whatever it takes, I'll make him happy._

~Chapter 7. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: FINALLY! I'm done! That was Hell…**

**Mello: No. That was a piece of shit!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: I'm **_**sorry**_**! I just didn't know what to wright! I Know what's going to happen next thought, so don't worry! I hope it doesn't take as long…**

**Mello: Bitch, it better not! This chapter was a piece of shit. Your writing is a piece of shit. Waiting for this piece of shit chapter was a piece of shit. And YOU are a PIECE of SHIT!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: *Sobs uncontrollably***

**Matt: I apologize for Mello… we ran out of chocolate. Now before this gets too out of hand… Bye!**


	8. Where Do We Stand: Why Don't You Love Me

**Wammy's Revenge**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Okay! So I decided to dive right into this one in hopes that it doesn't take me as long to finish this chapter! **

**Mello: Knowing you, it'll take even longer!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: Not true! I actually know what's going to happen in this chapter! *Rapeface***

**Mello: What the hell is it with you and rape? You're a sicko!**

**xXZero4LifeXx: *pouts* Not true…**

**Mello: Whatever gets you to sleep at night…**

**xXZero4LifeXx: I don't sleep though… Whatever. For all those reading: The next two or three (I haven't decided yet) chapters are all pretty much the same one chapter in different POV's. We're going to start with Mello, then go to Matt, and I may make one Mattelline's POV depending on what you guys want! So don't forget to comment and tell me if I should only make it Matt and Mello's POV or should I add in Matteline's for a chapter. This won't be a regular thing, I just thought that this was a pretty cool Idea! ^_^**

**Mello: Do you ever shut up?**

**xXZero4LifeXx: I'm SO sick of you! *Cries***

**Matt: *Facepalm* DISCLAIMER: xXZero4Life does NOT own any characters trademarked by the makers of Deathnote, and she's too poor to purchase the rights to them.**

**WARNING: This chapter once again contains material that some people will find morally disturbing. Other than containing same sex fornication (I used big words!), this chapter will contain sexual relations that could be considered rape by some and simple BDSM by others. If any of the previous components to this chapter are too much for you to handle, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

Chapter 8. ~Where Do We Stand?: Why Don't You Love Me?~

Mello woke up the next morning to an empty bed, Matt nowhere in sight. The temperamental blonde growled, as he shot up out of his bed. How dare Matt leave without telling him? Mello searched every corner of the room and the bathroom, when the red headed gamer was still nowhere in sight, the fussy blonde picked up a night stand and threw it across the room. It hit the wall next to the door with a loud smash.

"If he left without saying anything…," Mello whispered to himself, almost whimpering in his childish way. He dragged his was to the door, and right as he was about to open it, he realized his lack of clothing sending another growl past his lips. Glancing around the room for any article of clothing he could find, Matt's clothing from the previous day caught his eye, ensuring that the gamer hadn't left and put a slight smiled on the blondes face. Mello settled on Matt's shirt that was sprawled out on the floor, being that he was significantly smaller than Matt, the collar of the shirt fell off of his left shoulder, the sleeves went past his fingertips, and the hem of the shirt went to his mid-thigh area; the thought of wearing yesterday's sweaty leather pants repulsed Mello, so he made the long trek to his dresser and grabbed the first pair of pants he saw which happened to be a pair of tight black leather shorts that where only visible beneath the shirt when Mello pulled it up, and being that he was going commando opposed to his usual thong (Yes. Mello wears a thong, and I'm not talking about a man thong either. Get on my level!), his usual morning bulge was especially visible. As he walked back towards the door, Mello looked at his reflection through the open bathroom door. He mentally cursed Matt for being so right about how Mello looked like a child at times. Matt's oversized shirt, his bed head, and the adorable sleepy look he wore on his face made him look like a fragile child which angered him very much.

As Mello walked down the hall way out of the residential wing towards the main hall which contained all of the major classes and the cafeteria, he noticed that it was practically empty of students aside from a few stragglers, heading in the same direction. He figured that it was time for breakfast. Nonetheless, as he drew nearer to the cafeteria, he heard the loud rumble of students enjoying their meals and companions. He pushed through the doors and into the large room filled with students and stood there scanning the room for red hair over black and white stripes. Mello's eyes floated across the cafeteria not finding a thing until his eyes landed on a familiar table filled with well-dressed girls… plus one red headed gamer.

Mello smiled as he walked toward the table, but stopped about ten feet away when he noticed who Matt was with. A fashion-disaster brunette sat too close for comfort to the red head. The smile instantly vanished from the blondes face and was quickly replaced with a toothy scowl. _Why would he be with… her?_ Mello thought and charged at the table, but instead of going over there, yelling, throwing things, and causing a scene, Mello stopped about a foot from the table, took a deep breath, flipped a piece of hair behind his shoulder, and took his rightful place at the head of the table with The Girls. He said nothing to Matt of Mattelline, but made a point to make a conversation with everyone else at the table. Occasionally, he would look over at Matt but stopped soon after he realized that the gamer wasn't paying any attention to him and giving all of his attention to that brunette psychopath.

When the blondes stomach began growling, he and Victoria (one of The Girls), got up to go to the serving counter. While they were up, Mello's eyes never left Matt's person. He wanted some reaction. _Anything _would do. A glance, a smile, _something! _All of this was hard to swallow for the temperamental blonde, but he could manage. What made him finally snap was… _A smile? _Though out of earshot, Mello could see Mattelline giggle as a pink blush rose over her face. She wasn't the only one laughing though; Matt was showing a toothy smile as his shoulders shook from laughter. Mello gritted his teeth at the horrible sight, what could those two have to laugh about? Mello took another deep breath as he got his breakfast composed of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate syrup, and chocolate milk.

He walked back over to the table as calm as he could manage and plopped his tray on the table without a word to anyone. This got Matt's attention. In the corner of Mello's eye, he could see the gamer staring at him; a slight pink crept up his neck. The blonde rolled his eyes and met Matt's gaze full-on, put an innocent child-like expression on his face, nibbled on the tip of his well-polished pinky. The pink crawling up the red heads neck quickly turned red and Matt cut his eyes away and returned his focus to Mattelline who looked concerned. Mello let out a small growl and turned his attention to the meal in front of him. As he picked up the chocolate syrup on his tray, Mello looked up at Matt and the brunette disaster he was sitting with, much to Mello's displeasure he ended up with the sight of Mattelline tracing the dark purple bite mark from the other night (if you have no clue what I'm talking about then re-read chapter 6). The fussy blonde threw down the bottle in his hand and stormed out of the cafeteria.

When he was half way down the main hall, he heard the sound of heavy doors shutting behind him. "What the hell do you want?" He practically screamed it as he turned around, then quickly quieted down when he realized that it wasn't Matt, but a janitor. The elderly woman stood there wide-eyed, not looking capable of processing what Mello had just said. The five straight minutes of an awkward silence gave Mello a great and fun idea. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the old working woman before he asked for a list of objects that she very quickly handed over. Mello pranced away with a devious smile on his face; in his arms he had two red candles, a small bag of clothes pins, restraints from the infirmary (we all know that more than half of Wammy's is insane), and a razor. This was going to be enjoyable for Mello…

As soon as the blonde entered his room, he put all of his acquired items on his bed and took a quick shower. When he was out of the shower he rifled through all of his drawers and his closet. He was looking for one of his more… feminine outfits. He usually saved his dresses and skirts and overly frilly things for special occasions and formal gatherings, but this was special enough. Mello wanted to feel pretty today, so that's what he was going to do. The blonde found a very short, very tight, PVC dress that barely went below his lacy panties, a pair of thigh-high black stockings, and PVC platform boots that stopped at his knee; on his face he had the simple combination of black eyeliner and mascara; and of course, he wore his rosary around his neck. He placed the candles on the nightstand next to his bed and lit them; in the drawer of the nightstand he put all of his other acquired items. Now all that was left to do was wait.

When Mello heard the door open, he was sitting on his knees on the floor, facing away from the door. There was a short pause before Matt began apologizing, but that didn't go on for long before Mello stood up and strutted over to Matt, pulled back the gamer's hair, exposing his pale neck. Mello looked it over and brushed two fingers down his neck on either side of his trachea. When the blonde felt Matt shudder in his grasp, he scowled. Mello dragged Matt by the hair over to the bed and forcefully pushed him down, when the redheaded gamer whimpered in protest, Mello smiled.

Before Matt could move, Mello straddled the red head, and pinned his hand above his head. Almost as soon as the gamer went under the blonde's control, he was freed when he wriggled his was out of Mello's grip. Unfortunately, the blonde thought fast and pinned Matt down by the ends of his shirt and he slid it over his chest, above his head and off of his body completely. To keep Matt in his place beneath him, Mello sat on the protesting gamer as he reached over to get the restraints in the night stand next to the bed. As he locked Matt's arms in place, Mello's face was cold. There was no longer any fun in this, he was doing this to show his ungrateful little toy just what he could and would do when he felt crossed. Mello looked down at the pathetic boy beneath him, as they locked eyes it was obvious that the cold, hard expression on his face scared Matt. The terror in the red heads eyes only made the rage growing in Mello's chest boil up until he couldn't take it, but instead of hitting him like he normally would, Mello spit directly into Matt's face. "You worthless piece of shit," Mello punched the gamer in the gut, causing him to cry out in pain. The enraged boy then scooted back so he was sitting on Matt's knees; luckily the redhead hadn't gotten dressed yet and was only wearing sweatpants opposed to tight jeans that were hard to get off. In a matter of seconds, the gamer was nude beneath Mello, vulnerable and pathetically tugging against the bonds. The blonde may have been concerned that Matt would break the bonds if they hadn't been tied to the solid oak bedframe.

Mellow glowered at Matt's fully erect member, hating that there was a part of the little masochist that was enjoying this, "You disgust me. I can't believe that you're enjoying this. How fucked up do you have to be to find this enjoyable?" With that, Mello kneed him in the groin, forcing a curse to come from the red head which infuriated the blonde even more. He grabbed the gamer's member and squeezed it hard and began furiously pumping; cries of pleasure and pain filled the room. Right before Matt was about to climax, Mello squeezed his member as hard as he could, and preventing the gamer from relieving his urges and entering the bliss he desperately needed. A few tears escaped Matt's eyes, and he begged Mello to let go. Unfortunately, the blonde decided not to comply, but instead scoffed, insisting the worst was on its way. Mello looked around for something to take the place of his hand on Matt's member and came across a hair tie that was on the nightstand. He wrapped it around the gamer's member and was pleased with its effectiveness.

Without warning (or preparation) Mello spread Matt's legs and shoved his own member inside of the gamer who had never played uke a day in his life. He furiously thrusted, ignoring all of the cries and protests from the pained red head which slowly morphed into small screams of protest. "Please Mello! I hurts, stop," Matt cried, but Mello had no pity for those who crossed him. He thrusted and thrusted until he was close to climax, once he was close, he vigorously pulled out and pumped his member until he came on Matt's face. There was a small trail of blood between the gamers thighs, Mello watched as he whimpered in pain, embarrassment, and the need of release. Matt's member twitched and pre-cum slowly seeped out of the head and down the shaft which was a slight red from all of the pent up pressure. All Mello had to do was lightly blow on the swollen extremity to send the red head bucking and begging for more. The gamer was in pain and it was obvious. He was covered in head to toe in sweat, panting, and letting out short little cries from time to time. The only sick thoughts running through Mello's mind was not only more ways to put Matt in pain, but to make it so Matt needed him.

The blonde looked into the nightstand drawer again to see what goodies he could use. This time, a razorblade caught Mello's devious eye. He picked up the blade, being careful to keep it out of Matt's sight. The blade was between his index and middle finger of his right hand and place to the blade was facing the palm side of his hand. First, with this left hand, he slowly ran his hand over Matt's torso. As the gamer's breath became even more unsteady then it was before, Mello switched hands. This time, as his hand floated over the red head's torso, it left behind crimson trails. Yet again, Matt pulled at the restraints, begging Mello to stop and crying that it hurt. Mello would have considered stopping, if the gamer's body hadn't been reacting so deliciously. Matt's nipples were very firm; his body was twitching with pleasure. All of his sensitive areas were even more reactive, sending out a lusty moan whenever Mello touched them in the slightest. When the blonde decided he was done abusing the red head's torso with the razor, he sent his attention to his massive erection, hysterically laughing as he cut a gash up the shaft and across the head like a T. Matt's penis now matched his bloody mess of a torso, making him scream out in pain. If the immense pain of the cuts wasn't enough, Mello grabbed on the candles he lit earlier, and poured the red wax all over the red head's torso, then grabbed the other candle and poured all the hot, red wax from the candle straight on Matt's member; the screams grew louder. Once the screams had gone from music to Mello's ears to banshee screams from hell, he backhanded Matt, demanding he shut up. "Please Mell," Matt begged, "Let me go, touch me, do _something!_"

"Ah, ah," Mello teases, running a well-polished finger along Matt's jaw, "I don't think you've learned your lesson." His words dripped this lust and honey.

"I have learned my lesson! Really Mell."

The red heads pleas frustrated the blonde, "How could you have learned your lesson if you don't know why you're being punished?" Mello picked up the razor blade again and cut the head again, but this time he cut it right on the opening of his urethra. Matt screamed yet again in agony, begging for an end, becoming lightheaded from a combination of fear, trauma, pain, and blood loss.

Once his screaming fit subsided, Matt mustered up the strength to ask, "W-what am I being punished for? I-it was for leaving without telling you and t-then not coming after you," He paused to let out a pained squeal, "right?"

"Wrong!" Mello screamed then picked up the gamer by the hair and slammed his head into the headboard of the bed. "Your being punished," he punched Matt in the face, "because you," he sliced Matt's left cheek with the razor blade, "are an ungrateful piece of shit," he began choking Matt, "Who talks to little freaks, and smiles at them instead of me!" He released Matt as the red heads throat lips began to turn blue. A tear fell down Mello's cheek as he punched Matt in the stomach. His eyes no longer had the darks coldness they did before. He now had the face of a scared child and he kissed his love quite forcibly. As he kissed Matt's face all over he reached his hand down to the red head's groin and stroked off all of the dried wax, making the gamer moan and spasm. Mello kissed a trail down the other boy's body, staining his lips in blood. He kissed the head of Matt's penis, and then slowly took the entire extremity in his mouth and down his throat. The taste of blood filled the blonde's mouth, the scent of blood filled the air, and blood covered the sheets as well as the two boys. Mello bobbed his head and worked his throat at a quick steady pace until Matt climaxed with a shriek of pain and a sigh of pleasure. Mello tried to swallow as much cum as possible, but the taste of blood was too much. He spit out a dark pink mix of blood and semen.

When Mello sat up, he reached over and freed Matt of his restraints. Just as soon as he was released, the gamer doubled over in pain. "I'm sorry Mello," He cried, barely above a whisper.

Mello let out a very unsteady sigh before spooning behind his love, planting tiny kisses on Matt's back. Silent, unseen tears fell down the blondes face before he whispered, "Why don't you love me?"

~Chapter 8. End~

**xXZero4LifeXx: OMFG that took sooo long! Actually, I think this was my longest chapter! **

**Mello: I was right! That **_**did **_**take you longer! It was over a month!**

**xXZero4LifexX: But it was worth it and you no it!**

**Matt: I'm sorry… but I have to say it wasn't. Actually it was one of the most painful experiences of my life….**

**Mello: See, I was right! You're a stupid piece of shit!**

**xXZero4lifeXx: *Sigh* I'm a failure…. -_- *Gets over it* Anywho! Don't forget to tell me if I should make a chapter for Mattelline's POV! I may do it anyway but I do care about what you guys have to say! Happy reading! Ciao~!**


End file.
